


Hungry Like the Wolf

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Car Accidents, Choking, F/M, Implied Stalking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Reference to Injury, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, insemination kink, light Knife Play, light blood play, rope play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: In an alternate universe where Noctis lives after bringing the light back, the bros all deal with a shared condition: they are all werewolves. Though some are more used to their condition than others, through this series of one-shots, the bros all explore issues related to their seasonal breeding heats and the search for their mates. Werewolf AU. Something I wrote for Tumblr during October 2017 for Halloween.





	1. Noctis

Noctis could feel a telltale coiling in his core, his temperature spiking, sweat dripping down his back. It was the same every time as it happened regularly for the past few years - he was in heat. And he had to sate his animalistic nature somehow and with someone. For his first few heats after he was turned, he tried to stave off his desires, locking himself away, rutting into his hand, his bed, against a pillow. He tried everything to dampen his desires. But nothing else ever worked. So he convinced servants to help him out and paid greatly for their secrecy. 

But it still was never good enough.

Until he met you.

You. You’d been Noctis’ secretary and Ignis’ assistant for almost a year now. The little minx that he’d had his eyes on for months, just watching and waiting. Knowing that someday soon his heat and your cycle would coincide at the same time. 

And then he would have you.

~~~~

You were out and about, running your errands for the day when you saw a familiar head of tousled black hair across the street. You opened your mouth to call out to him, but before his name passed your lips, you saw him stiffen and turn, his eyes looking directly at you through the crowd.

Slightly taken aback, you waved and quickly jogged across the busy street to stand beside him. “Hey, Noctis! Nice to see you out and about the city for once!” you greet him, chipper and unaware of his flaring nostrils as a stranger on the street jostled you slightly, pushing you closer to your dear friend and King.

“Afternoon, Y/N,” he replied with a sense of brevity. But then again, you knew Noctis wasn’t one for talking a lot.

So you suggested you both take a walk together, to try to get away from the crowd. He nods and you set off together. You chatter on and Noctis only speaks in one or two word answers. You asked him a question, and then repeated it when you got no response. You expected some form of answer from him but as you turned to him, you could see something was wrong.

You took a moment to look him over, noticing the stiffness of his shoulders, the gritted set of his jawline, the flare of his nostrils, his eyes avoiding meeting yours. Reaching a hand to brush at one of his exposed elbows you asked, “Hey Noct, are you okay? You seem...tense.”

He jolted slightly at your touch, shying away from you a little, but not able to move much due to the crowds walking around you.

You take another step forward, resisting the urge to touch him once more, lest you frighten him away like a scared rabbit. “Noctis, please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.”

With a low animalistic growl you barely heard over the drone of the city around you, Noctis grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you down a long alleyway and around a corner, away from the crowds. Before you can ask him what he’s doing, you’re pinned to the wall, his lips crushing against yours, kissing you with a hunger you never knew he had. Something in the back of your mind registers the fact that the hardness you feel against your leg is his cock, erect and hot through his pants against your skin.

You’ve always harbored a secret attraction to your friend, your King, but you never imagined him reciprocating any of those feelings. Quietly, you moan into his mouth, letting your tongues intertwine as you attempt to grind your hips to him, but he has you pinned so hard against the building wall that you can’t even move at all.

He breaks the kiss for a second, both of your eyes meeting again. His blue ones begging you as a hoarse voice croaks out, “Please...I need you.”

You quickly check the alleyway around you and not a soul was in sight. Looking back at him, you ask. “Now?” All he can do is nod as he continues rutting against your thigh. You sigh a little, but can’t deny how aroused you are by this whole situation, as well as the fact that you both could be caught at any second. “Okay, let’s do this then.”

As you voice your consent, he growls again and nearly rips the entire bottom half of your clothes off in one swipe. You think for a second ‘wait are those claws?’ but you drum that up as a trick of the light or your imagination as he crushes his face to yours again, biting your lips and tongue, drawing blood.

He shoves aside your panties and you're already soaking wet. You usually kept track of your cycles and you knew that this week gave you your best chance of becoming pregnant, but you didn’t worry due to the fact that you were using birth control. In any case, you knew it wasn’t hard to get aroused during this time of the month. 

You hear a zipper, some clothes rustling and then he's in you, long, and hard, and hot. He muffles your scream with another deep kiss, one hand steadying you by grabbing at your ass, the other cradling the back of your head, fingers lacing through your locks.

And then, slowly at first, you notice that his fingers and nails are elongating, pricking at your exposed ass. You open your eyes to see his normally blue ones flaring red and dark, pupils blown out in lust. And it’s not just his eyes that you see has changed; his teeth are sharper, almost like fangs, but not vampire fangs. All his teeth are sharp like canines, his tongue lolling out the side slightly like a dog panting. Then you notice his ears - furred and peaked at the tips. You finally look down and see the elongated fingers and nails that look like claws and you nearly scream again.

But before you can scream, the hand that was in your hair is covering your mouth and you hear him whisper in your ear, thrusts punctuating his words. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you but I...I didn't know how to say it, how to tell you.” As he’s whispering, he gives you soft little nips to your earlobe, but soft for him with his teeth like this means slight scratches as you feel the blood trickle down your neck.

He’s still fucking you, his pace increasing the longer you two are joined. You feel the base of him hitting you, again and again, grinding against your clit. He growls into your ear, “Baby, relax for me okay?” You nod and do your best to melt into his embrace, relaxing as he thrusts into you.

And then you feel it; what you thought was his base is now pushing into you ever so gradually with each new thrust. Then with a small pop that you felt rather than heard, you nearly let out a third scream, muffled by his clawed hand still on your mouth.

When you stop moaning enough to speak, you ask, “Noctis, what the hell was that?”

He stops thrusting as quickly as he had been before, still moving slowly within you. “It’s a knot babe. You took it so well...Astrals above,” he moans loudly.

He keeps grinding lightly into you, his knot hitting your g-spot and you swear the tip of his cock is bottoming out and hitting your cervix. Those sensations, as well as the grinding of his body against your clit, cause your quickly building orgasm to crest and climax, you hide your face in his hair, one of his ears twitching as you moan directly into it.

And with the clenching of your cunt around his cock, he growls again, thrusting as hard as he can when he’s already so deep inside you. He moans lowly into your ear “I'm gonna cum; you're just gonna have to ride it out, babe.”

Even though you're on birth control and don’t have to worry about getting pregnant, you start to beg him, “Noct please pull out; I can’t-” 

Before you can finish pleading with him, he growls again. “Too late.”

He thrusts once more and his orgasm crests as he spills his seed into you.

You start hitting at his shoulders trying to get him to let you go and he grabs your wrists, pinning them and the rest of your body back up against the wall.

“Babe, once the knot is in, it doesn't come out until I’m finished.” He lapped lazily at the blood still dribbling from your ear.

“Once you're finished what?” you ask, but you’re sure you already know the answer.

He looks at you sheepishly, a blush that wasn’t from his earlier exertions spreading over his cheeks. “Once I’m finished breeding you.”

Your eyes widened, first in fear and then astonishment. “What do you mean by 'breed', Noct?”

He shrugs as much as he can, considering he's still got you fully pinned to the wall by his body and his still slowly pulsing cock. “I’m a werewolf. It comes with the territory. We have heats and during that time we have to breed.”

Looking down to where you two are joined, you ask again, “How long does this usually last?”

“Depends on the woman I'm with. It lasts longer the more I'm attracted to her.”

“Oh…”

Bashful, he tucks his head into the crook of your neck before mumbling “This time it could last a while longer than what I’m used to…”

You nod slightly not taking in his words until a full minute later, the two of you still joined and his cock still pulsing inside you.”

“Wait...Noct...does that mean-”

He shushes you with a soft kiss, murmuring against your lips. “I’m not gonna say it while you're pinned to an alley wall. I’m not that crass.”

You hum into the kiss, content with that for an answer - for now at least.

After another minute or two - you’ve lost track of time at this point- you start to feel less and less full and he slowly pulls out, one of his hands cupping against your sex to press his seed back into you before pulling up your underwear and pants. You notice he’s shifted back, looking completely human again.

With one hand on your wrist, the other wrapped around your waist possessively he speaks. “You're coming home with me. Now.” It’s an order, but not meant with any aggression or anger. “I'm still not done with you.”

Silently, you’re hoping he’ll take you to the car and drive back to the newly built Citadel, but you’re out of luck as it appears you’re both walking back to his home. After a while, you can feel his seed dripping down the insides of your thighs. Looking up, you see his nose twitch and you can tell he knows; his pace speeds up until you're almost being dragged behind him by the hand.

You take a risk and ask him quietly, “How long does your heat usually last?”

He shrugs nonchalantly and responds shrugging, “Eh, less than a week but it’s never been shorter than 4 days.” And then he turns to you, his eyes glinting red for a moment. “And you're gonna be in my bed with me every day for the rest of it.”

Once you get to the Citadel, you can see that Noctis is practically vibrating with anticipation as he hurries you to his private quarters. You look down and see his cock bulging against his pants, a small moan escaping your throat. Noctis smirks and the door is barely closed before he transforms again; ears, eyes, teeth, hands, claws…

And you're divested of your clothing as quickly as he can manage while guiding you to the bed and with his claws trying not to rip your shirt apart. You do your best to help him, pulling your shirt over your head and unclasping your bra before reaching over to start at the buttons of his dress shirt. When you're both fully naked, he pushes you back, falling against his bed, his seed slipping out of your cunt again.

He looks down at your heat, nostrils flaring and smirks. “Well, we can’t have that go to waste now, can we?”

And he’s on you again.

You lose track of how many times he's fucked you and bred you after the fifth time on the first day alone.

Time blurs.

One breeding session flows into the next. And he never wastes his seed; it all ends up inside your dripping and abused cunt.

You know you sleep, and he brings you food every so often, and lots of electrolyte based drinks.

In between sessions, he doesn’t ever want to leave your side; he’s kissing you, touching you. No inch of skin goes untasted, untouched.

You don't remember what day it is, but in the middle of one of your later sessions, your legs up over your head, he's pounding into you, old cum mixing with the new and he bends over to kiss you.

But this time it’s different.

He murmurs across your lips, “Y/n, I want…” He groans as he slips his knot into you for what feels like the hundredth time “Y/n, I love you. Be my mate....please.”

You ask, slightly delirious and unsure of what he means. “Noct, what does...uuungh-” You groan as his seed begins to fill you again. “What does that mean?”

“It means you're mine. Forever. Wolves mate for life, you know.”

You don’t know how long it’s been, how many times you’ve taken his knot, his seed…

But you do know one thing. You love him. And you nod with one hundred percent certainty and smile up at him. “I love you too, Noctis. I want to be your mate.”

He smiles brilliantly at you, red eyes dark with arousal, but bright from happiness. “Good.” He growls into your neck, his tongue laving against you and then you feel multiple sharp pinpricks, then pain, then the blood seeping from his bite.

“Now you're mine; no one else can ever have you.” And your orgasm crests and blooms, you scream his name as he fills you once again.

As you both slowly come down from your mutual highs, you suddenly realize what this entails.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“How often are you in heat?”

He thinks for a moment. “Hmm, well usually once every three months or so.”

“Oh, okay then.” You're suddenly thankful for the fact that you work for Noctis and that Ignis is capable of taking care of himself; you definitely weren’t expecting this to become one of your benefits from your job.


	2. Prompto

Soft blond hair and striking blue eyes flitted across your memory, causing you to flush at the thought of your long-term crush on the king’s friend, Prompto Argentum. Ever since you’d befriended him in high school all those years ago, and even with all the other partners that had come and gone through your life, you still harbored a deep desire for the man. And the years, though they had not been kind to everyone surviving in the darkness, had been very kind to him.

You’d been reunited through your work in rebuilding Insomnia, and every so often when your schedules aligned, you’d meet up for drinks together. Whether those drinks were coffee or something stronger all depended on when you could find the time. After months of work with no end in sight, your supervisor had forced you to take a vacation, and you decided to spend the day wandering around town, looking at all the good work you and the people of Insomnia had rebuilt together.

Strolling past store after store, eyeing the goods inside, you turned and saw a familiar head of blond spiky hair heading in the opposite direction. Impulsively, your feet carried you across the street to him, not even sparing a moment to watch the road, calling out and waving, “Hey, Prompto!”

And that was a big mistake. You heard the screeching of tires, a horn blaring in your ears and you looked to your left as a searing pain shot up your hip and you were thrown to the ground like a ragdoll. And then everything went black.

Prompto looked up at the sound of your voice and he just barely saw the car clip your hip and you went spinning to the ground, head bouncing on the concrete. And then you were still. He called out your name as he ran to you, pushing through the small crowd that surrounded your still body. Exhaling in relief when he saw you were still breathing, he checked your pulse and seeing that it was still going strong he looked around for the car that hit you, only to find that it was long gone.

Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance and waited for you to come to.

Head throbbing in pain and images swirling in front of your eyes as you opened them, you felt a wave of nausea overtake you, and you immediately shut your eyes again. Slowly moving from the tips of your fingers down to your toes, you searched for any other injuries. Other than your throbbing head and hip, you could tell there were no other major injuries on your person. A soft voice finally made it through the haze of noise.

“Y/N? Y/N, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

And somehow, in the fuzziness of your brain, you recognized that voice. You opened your eyes, slowly this time, and you saw Prompto kneeling over you, a warm hand cradled under your head.  
  
You groaned slightly. “Mmm, Prom? Is that you?” You attempt to sit up, but you feel strong hands on your shoulders, preventing you from moving.

“Shush, it’s okay Y/N,” Prompto’s soothing voice calming your otherwise trembling nerves. “Just stay laying down; there’s an ambulance on its way.” You felt one of his hands brush some of your hair out of your face and instinctively, you reached up and grabbed his hand, running your thumb along the back of it, mumbling your thanks before slipping out of consciousness again.

The next few hours were a blur of activity - from the ambulance ride to the multiple x-rays and brain scans, to being discharged from the hospital on an outpatient status, with appointments for the weeks after to make sure there was no lasting brain damage from your fall. And through everything, Prompto was there right by your side, holding your hand where he could, and murmuring sweet words and encouragements to you through the whole stressful situation.

And now you were finally home, hobbling about on crutches while Prompto helped move things around in your apartment before both of you settled on the couch, exhausted from the day’s events. With a wry chuckle, you spoke. “Well, this is not how I imagined my day would go when I saw you across the street.”

Prompto let out a small huff of laughter before responding. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt any worse than you are. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you laying there; you looked almost lifeless.” His fingers grazed your cheek again, tucking your loose hair behind your ear and trailing them along your jawline.

Your heart swelled slightly, hope blossoming in your chest at the pure affection in his words and deeds. You hoped that his meaning indicated deeper feelings for you, possibly mirroring the ones you’d held for him all these long years.

And just to ruin the moment, your stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting the intimacy that was growing between the two of you. You flushed with embarrassment and Prompto laughed, bright and clear, patting your cheek before standing up.

“You just stay there and get comfortable. I’ll be back shortly.” And with that, Prompto rushed out of your apartment, leaving you alone with your thoughts and bruises.

After a quick run to pick up some convenience store food and a couple of frozen pizzas, Prompto found his way back to the door of your apartment and was about to let himself in when a coiling heat wound in his belly, unbidden and without warning.

“Shit fuck!” he muttered under his breath. This was the absolute worst time for him to go into heat, especially when he knew by your scent and slightly rising body temperature that you were nearly at your most fertile days of the month. That, coupled with the romantic feelings that had been growing within him towards you for the last few months, would make this heat the most difficult one he’d gone through yet.

Resting his head against your door, he tried to control his breathing and his growing arousal. He and Noctis had only been shifters for a few years, but Gladio and Ignis had been dealing with their heat cycles for far longer, the older men teaching the younger ones how to deal with their heats and what being a shifter meant for their sexual drives and desires. Very few within their inner circle knew about their condition and a few women and men among the staff of the Citadel were aware and willing to be used to sate their desires. Prompto had never enjoyed using those people like that but out of necessity, he was forced to, since trying to deal with a heat by himself was torturous.

Taking a final deep breath and shoving down his desires as much as possible, he opened the door to your apartment, smiling as he set the groceries down on the counter. Pulling out one of the frozen pizzas, he preheated the oven as he called over to you. “Pizza’s alright with you, right?” He heard you give a noise of assent and started to put the groceries away as the oven did its work. Once he was finished, he glanced over at you and quickly averted his gaze.

You were stretched out on the couch, watching something on tv. Your legs draped over one of the arms dangling gently, your head resting on a throw pillow. Your arms were stretched above your head which caused your shirt to ride up slightly, exposing your hips and stomach just enough that Prompto’s arousal caused his cock to twitch at the sight.

He tried to bite back his groan but obviously, he wasn’t quiet enough when he heard you call, “You okay over there, Prom?”

Burying his head in the fridge, he replied, “Yep. Never better!” Cursing inwardly, he ground his teeth as his arousal continued to spike, his cock nearly fully erect at just being in your presence. “Don’t ruin this, don’t ruin this, don’t ruin this,” he muttered quietly, begging the Astrals for mercy from this curse.

Swinging your legs to the floor and standing gingerly, you hopped slightly over to where Prompto was hiding in your kitchenette, face stuffed somewhere deep in the fridge. “Lose something?” you asked innocuously, causing him to yelp and hit his head on the closed door of your freezer.

He winced, rubbing his head and closing the fridge door. “Astrals, don’t sneak up on me like that, Y/N!” You noted the flush in his face, probably from the cold of the fridge he’d been buried inside for the last few minutes. “What are you doing up? You should be resting!” he chastised you, as you hobbled over to a cupboard and pulled out a zip baggie, shifting over to the freezer and filling it with ice before placing it over the growing lump on Prompto’s head. He hissed and shied away from you, another sound like a growl vibrating low in his throat.

“Sorry,” you apologized, and feeling bold, you traced your fingers down the line of his jaw, resting slightly against the pulse point at his throat. You thought you were imagining it but you could feel it fluttering uncontrollably under your fingers and as you looked up, you saw his breathing was labored, nostrils flaring and pupils dilated so much that you could see almost nothing of his sky blue irises.

Rubbing your thumb back up and across his jaw, slight stubble scratching your fingers you asked, “Prom, are you okay?” You could feel his jaw tense under your ministrations, his eyes flitting, looking anywhere but directly back at you, the hand holding the ice to his head clenching slightly. Worried, you took his chin between your thumb and forefinger and forced him to look at you. “Prom, please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.”

A whine escaped Prom’s throat and before you could blink, his lips were on yours, crashing into you as he gingerly backed you into one of your counters. You broke away from the kiss with a hiss of pain, your hip throbbing as tears sprung to your eyes. “Gently, Prom-” He cut you off with another kiss, dropping his bag of ice into the sink and lifting you gently to sit you on the counter. Both of his hands were in your hair now, trying but failing to be gentle around your bruised scalp, settling himself between your thighs.

This time he pulled away, lips swollen from your heady kisses, his eyes blown wide with lust. He shifted his lips to your throat, kissing and nipping and licking all across the sensitive spots that made you moan out loud.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m sorry. This isn’t the right time, and you’re hurt, and I know I need to be gentle with you but I can’t help this,” Prompto whined into your neck, and you could hear the turmoil in his voice as it rose and fell and cracked with stifled emotions and desire. “And there’s so much I have to tell you but I’m scared; scared you’ll hate me or run from me because I can’t change certain things about myself.” You felt something hot and wet hit your shoulder and you realized that Prompto was actually crying.

You took his face in your hands and pulled him back up to look in your eyes, meeting his sad gaze with your own sure one. “Prompto, we’ve known each other forever. You’re my oldest friend. And, I know this isn’t the right time either but fuck it, we’re here right now so I might as well be honest with you.” You took his hands in your own and rested them in your lap.

“Prom, I-”

“I love you, Y/N,” Prompto blurted out before you could confess your feelings to him. You watched as his cheeks flushed even deeper, making the constellations of his freckles stand out even more against his pale skin. “Sorry, I just-”

“I love you too, Prom, no matter what” you interrupted him in turn, leaning forward to kiss him once again, his hands gripping yours even tighter.  
Breaking from the kiss, he looked up at you again sheepishly. “Do you really mean that? ‘No matter what’, right?” You nodded silently. He rested his forehead against yours and whispered, “Even if I’m not completely human?”

You were aware of Prompto’s ‘heritage’ and had told him before you didn’t care about his past or his origins; that he was your friend and always would be. “Prom, being a clone doesn’t make you any less-”

He cut you off, shaking his head. “That’s not exactly what I’m talking about. I…” he sighed before continuing. “Back in the years of darkness, I was attacked by a creature. Not a daemon but something else and it...it changed me, Y/N. There are others like me and they’ve been helping me but I-”

“Show me.”

“...What?”

Nudging your nose against his, you encouraged him. “If you’re not human, show me. I won’t run; I promise.”

Shuddering against you, his breathing evened out and after a few seconds you watched as his facial features changed slightly, ears growing longer and golden hair tufting at the tips, teeth sharpening to points, and what you could see of his irises were shifting from a bright blue to an amber gold. Looking down at your hands in his, you saw his fingers had grown longer, and sharp claws replaced his nails.

You let out a soft whoosh of breath, trying to take in all this new information about the man you’d fallen in love with. “You’re a werewolf?” you whispered.

Prompto nodded, eyes not meeting yours again. You reached for his chin yet again, tilting it upwards to stare into his amber eyes. “Do you go through a full shifting? And for how long?”

“One night a month, yes,” he mumbled, probably embarrassed by your questions.

You leaned forward, capturing his lips with yours gently. “I can deal with that.” He kissed you back but groaned quietly pulling away.

“Ye-yeah but that’s not the only thing. There’s something else.”

“So tell me,” you murmured against his lips again.

You could feel his impatience growing as he gripped your waist tightly, attempting to avoid your injured hip. “Every few months, for a week or so, we go into heat. And we…” he gulped before continuing in a whisper you barely heard, “We need to breed.”

You moved your hands down and away from his face, sliding them down his chest and abs, reveling in the way you made his muscles twitch and spasm at your touch. Slipping your fingers under the hem of his shirt, you traced the line of his hips with your thumbs, his moans turning to music in your head. “And what, my dear, does breeding entail?” He groaned again, deep in his throat, as you continued. “Can you show me? I want to know, Prompto.”

And that was all he needed in encouragement. In a flash, he crushed his lips back to yours, devouring your kisses with a frenzy. Slipping his hands under your ass he groaned, “Hang on,” before lifting you up and practically running with you in his arms to your bedroom. With a noise of half pain, half surprise at his grip, you flung your arms around his neck, kissing him back just as ferociously as you could.

Once he kicked the door to your bedroom closed, Prompto had to fight his immediate instinct to just throw you onto the bed and ravage you right then and there. But a niggling voice in the back of his head reminded you that you were still hurting and that he had to be as gentle as he could in this state or risk permanently harming you. So he gently set you down on the bed and told you to undress.

You quickly divested yourself of your shirt and bra but getting out of your pants was slightly more difficult. Standing up on one leg, hopping gently, you unbuttoned your pants and started to shimmy them off before losing your balance and falling less than gracefully back onto your bed. Looking back at Prompto, to see how he was faring, you saw he was having difficulties removing his vest due to his clawed fingers. Giggling slightly, you beckoned him towards you and made quick work of the buttons on his vest and quickly got him out of all his clothing except for his extremely tented boxers, his throbbing erection straining against the fabric.

Seeing you so bare in front of him for the first time, he let out an unrestrained playful growl and gently pounced on you, trying his hardest to avoid landing on your injured hip, a dark purple and black bruise marring your otherwise nearly flawless and soft skin. Laying on top of you, his knee resting against your clothed sex, his cock pulsing against your thigh as he began to rut against you, tongue thrusting into your mouth and grazing your lips with his sharpened teeth. Your hands fisted in hair as his grasped at your breasts; moaning into each other's mouths, your mutual arousal growing with your ministrations.

Scenarios started running through Prompto’s head, trying to figure out what position would put the least amount of stress on your bruised hip and only came up with one. “Y/N, can you get on your hands and knees, or is that gonna hurt too much?”

You grinned wolfishly at him. “Only one way to find out, right?” You shifted around, scrambling gently onto your hands and knees and at seeing Prompto eyeing your ample ass, you wiggled it slightly, teasing him.

Instinctually, he smacked you on the ass, not even realizing he’d done it until you let out a small moan of pleasure. “Shit, damn, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“No, don’t stop Prom. That felt good.” You wiggled your ass at him again, smirking.

Prom’s eyebrows shifted slightly as if to say ‘well okay if you’re asking…’ and smacked your ass again, massaging the flesh there gently, claws scratching ever so faintly against your skin. You moaned again, not feeling any of the pain; just the pleasure of knowing the man you loved was enjoying this as much as you were.

Fingers lightly tracing around your panties, his claws slid underneath them and attempted to pull them off you; instead, he accidentally sliced them apart and they fell to pieces on the bed. “Sorry,” he quietly mumbled but all you could do was laugh and point out you had plenty other underwear to wear.

“Just make sure that if this becomes a habit, you’re paying for new undies, alright?”

He finally laughed, leaning over you to gently kiss you, his chest pressing into your back. Feeling his clothed cock brush against your exposed heat, you arched your hips back, grinding into him. A high pitched moaned escaped from him as he wrapped one of his arms across your chest, palming one of your breasts as he kept grinding against your core.

Now it was your turn to whine, the friction of his clothed cock against your heat driving you insane but not giving you what you wanted just yet. “Mmm Prom, babe please stop teasing me. I need you to fuck me.”

Even though you couldn’t see him at that moment, you knew from the tone of his voice that he was grinning widely. “Well when you put it so nicely like that, who am I to refuse you?” And with that, you heard a rustle of clothing being removed and the heat of his engorged member slid up against your sopping core, the precum that seeped out of his cock mixing with your own natural fluids and lubricating him liberally.

You both let out simultaneous moans as the tip of his cock slid against your clit and then back up, pressing slowly into your cunt. “Y/N, tell me to stop if I’m hurting you, okay?” You nodded once and relaxed into him, his cock sliding easily into you all the way to the base.

Your back arched up against his chest, his hand already on your breast pinching at your nipple while the other gently curled around your waist searching for your clit. He quickly found it and started rubbing small circles around it, not yet even thrusting into you. You moaned and whined and bucked as much as you could when he had you pinned to him like this, but he refused to move. When you finally couldn’t stand it anymore, you cried out, “By the Astrals, if you don’t start moving right now I’m going to scream!”

Suddenly, his lips were right by your ear, sharp teeth grazing against the shell. “How do you know that’s not exactly what I want you to do?” Somehow you knew that this Prompto right now, was not the soft and bright man you knew before, but something far darker and fiercer. And that turned you on even more. With a small sob and a whine you started begging, screaming for him, “Please Prom, I need you to fuck me. Move damn it!”

“That’s my good girl,” he chuckled as he thrust into you, slowly at first. You moaned lowly, the pain in your hip completely forgotten as Prom began to fuck you, his cock filling you up so completely that you knew having sex with another person would never measure up. He continued teasing your breasts and clit as he slowly increased his pace.

It soon got to the point where Prom shifted from kneeling behind you to standing in a crouch, his hips thrusting into you faster and faster, harder and harder. With every thrust, your moans got louder and longer and higher pitched, the head of his cock brushing against that spot inside you with every thrust, driving you crazy with the sensations he was pulling from you.

He growled again and noticed in his haze of lust that your legs were shaking and some of your moans sounded more like moans of pain than of pleasure. But he couldn’t stop. Now that he’d started, there was no way he could stop. He could only stop once he filled you with his seed and he was close. So close, that he pulled you up off your hands and panted into your ear, “I'm sorry...I can't help it....I just...I have to do this....I know I’m hurting you but-”

You cut him off quickly, groaning out as you felt your climax building, “It’s okay, I'm fine. Just don't stop.”

With a guttural cry, he thrust into you once more and what you had thought was the base of his cock slipped inside you, surprising you so much that your orgasm that had been building immediately crested and you let out a silent scream. Your walls pulsed against his cock causing his orgasm to overwhelm him and he filled you with his seed, almost collapsing on top of you before remembering your hip and he pulled you with him so you were laying on top of him as he continued pulsing, his seed filling you almost endlessly.

You wriggled on top of him, trying to dislodge yourself, oversensitive from the orgasm he had pulled from you. His arms wrapped around you, across your chest and stomach again, his voice labored below you. “Please don’t struggle; we’re gonna be like this for a while until I’m finished.”

Relaxing into his touch, he dragged his fingers lightly up your sides and across your stomach, tickling slightly as his claws traced light red marks against your skin. You arched your back again, hips thrusting upwards slightly and you shuddered again, his cock still hitting you in just the right spots. You could feel another orgasm building and you chased that high, feeling Prompto’s seed still filling you. You quickly fell over the precipice again, your cunt clenching even tighter around his cock and you heard Prom cursing and hiss in your ear, claws scratching deeper across your stomach.

After a few more minutes, you finally felt Prompto’s cock soften and slide out of you. He slid out from under you and turned so you were facing each other, his lips meeting yours in a gentle kiss as his features shifted back to the Prom you knew best.

“So that thing that happens where you get stuck in me?”

“Knotting.”

“Yeah that. Does that happen every time you have sex or just during your heats?”

Prom chuckled, “Just during heats. And that’s only a few times a year.”

You hummed contentedly, cuddling into his warmth, “I could get used to this.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, Y/N. Cause I’ve got plans for you the next few days.” He blushed before adding, “And hopefully for every few months for as long as you’ll have me.”

Nuzzling your head under his chin, you hugged him tightly. “We’ll have to see, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Good.” Prompto kissed you on the forehead before disentangling himself from your embrace. “Get a little sleep and the pizza’ll be done by the time you wake.” And he whispered devilishly in your ear, “And I’ll be ready for round two by then.”


	3. Gladiolus

Dating Gladio Amicitia had its perks. When walking around the city with him, no one ever catcalled or whistled at you, lest he give them the stink eye, or worse. He was always the first to recommend new (and old) books that you might enjoy, and he was usually right. And he was always super physical in his affection for you; both platonic simple touches or hugs, and the more...aggressive sexual desires that would flood you both.

Sex with Gladio was always an adventure and you loved it. No matter how you wanted it, he was always eager to comply. Soft and gentle and lingering, or hard and fast and rough; he was exceedingly skilled at both. And though you’d not said anything about preference before, you’d always loved when he would become more instinct driven and animalistic.

Because you knew your boyfriend’s secret: that he and his friends were all werewolves. 

It wasn’t something that he told you freely, or in the early days of your relationship. But you were smart and observant, certain patterns clicking in your head that made you wary of his true nature before he confessed the truth to you. There were subtle qualities about him that didn’t fit with what normal humans were capable of. 

First, there was his strength that no one you knew of could compare to. The man could lift things that not even ten normal humans could. Then there was his sense of smell, picking up scents you couldn’t smell and knowing what it was with perfect accuracy. His hearing was exceedingly accurate as well; he was able to hear comments made under someone’s breath across a busy room. And then there were the subtle changes you noticed while having sex with him; a flash of red in his amber eyes, his teeth feeling sharper on your skin, nails sharper and leaving more marks along your back.

And then there were the nights when he couldn’t spend time with you. At first, when you had started dating it seemed normal, but then after he asked to move in with him, you noticed the pattern that one or two nights a month, he would disappear, citing that he had work to do for the king. But deep down inside you, somehow you knew he was lying. You didn’t call him out on it, however; after a few months you had figured out the pattern and waited for him to tell you the truth. And when he finally did, that was the first time you had ever seen him legitimately afraid. Afraid that he was going to lose you to the curse that had plagued him for so many years.

After a bit of gentle interrogating, he revealed that he and his other friends, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis, all dealt with the same…’condition’. That was the word he used to describe it, avoiding the term ‘werewolf’ as much as possible through that whole conversation. And he also revealed that he and Ignis had been dealing with it for over ten years at this point, while Prompto and Noctis had only recently turned, during their time in the world of ruin, in that eternal darkness that seemed so long ago.

Once you learned of the truth surrounding Gladio’s uncanny perception, your relationship flourished. If anyone saw your relationship from the outside, they would assume that everything was perfectly normal between the two of you. But still, you knew there was something Gladio refused to tell you.

Because once every few months, Gladio told you he was going on a hunting trip, but by this point in your relationship you knew his tells. Rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding your eyes, you could tell he was lying to you. But you didn’t press him; you knew he’d tell you the truth eventually when the lying became too much for him.

This time you could tell he was far more anxious and antsy around you. He was skirting around you in the kitchen; usually, he was full of small touches and heated breaths along your skin, teasing you until you were both ready to pounce on one another after dinner. And you decided it was time to confront him about where he actually went for those week-long ‘hunting’ trips.

You watched him closely over dinner, and the moment he opened his mouth to speak, you beat him to the punch. “Hunting trip time, huh?”

You almost laughed at the comical way his jaw snapped shut immediately but sobered up immediately at the solemn glance he sent your way. “Is it that obvious?”

Shrugging slightly, you pulled out your phone. “I’ve started making notes on your patterns and keeping an eye out for when the moon is full so when we plan things we can work around your schedule.” Pulling up the app for your calendar, you made a quick check of your math before continuing. “Every twelve weeks, you go on a hunting trip lasting a whole week, making that four trips a year. Since we’ve been together, this would be trip number seven. Now, I don’t know too much about werewolves other than what you’ve told me, but I’ve been doing a little research on my own about wolves and from what I’ve read, they don’t have specific hunting seasons like this.” 

You paused and glanced up at him, noting his clenched jaw and white knuckles as he gripped his fork, blood draining from his face. There was only one other time that you had ever seen Gladio afraid like this, and that was when he first explained his condition to you. So you knew you were on the right track. Standing up, you walked over to him and now that you were closer, you could see that he was shaking slightly.

“Oh Gladio,” you murmured, your hand reaching out to brush your fingers against his stubbled cheek. You could feel him flinch away slightly before melting into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Your other hand moved to his wrist, your thumb grazing against his, silently encouraging him to relax his grip. 

Slowly, reluctantly, he loosened his grip on the utensil, clattering as it landed on the table. His fingers intertwined with yours, gripping them just enough that you knew he didn’t want to let go. Silently telling you that he was still afraid.

“Gladio, please. Just tell me. Where do you go? What happens that you don’t want me to know about?”

He let out a long held in breath and shifted in his chair, his legs spread so you stood between them. Wrapping both of his arms around your waist, he rested his forehead just below your breasts and mumbled, “Promise not to hate me?”

A sad sigh escaped your lips as you leaned down to press them to Gladio’s hair. Slowly, you knelt down in front of him, and moved your hand from his cheek to his chin, forcing him to look into your eyes. “Gladiolus, I could never hate you. Talk to me and we’ll get through this, okay?”

“Promise?” he whispered.

“Promise.”

He sighed again and gently pulled you up into his lap, your arms encircling his shoulders as his gripped at your waist, his thumbs rubbing circles around your hip bones. “I don’t...I don’t know how to best explain this to you, Y/N.”

“Okay, then I’ll start. Where do you go?” You brought your hands up to behind his ears, scratching gently at his hairline. “Do you leave the city or do you stay somewhere around here?”

He hummed gently at your touch. “Sometimes I leave the city, but other times I stay at the Citadel. Noctis has people there that...well they help us out with this…” His voice trailed off as his eyes moved to avoid your gaze again.

“What do they help you out with Gladio?” You tilted your head to try and get him to look at you. “Is it something I can help you with? Cause you know I’m willing to with whatever I can baby. All you need to do is ask m-”

“Breeding, Y/N,” Gladio interrupted you. “We have to breed every few months. There’s something biological inside of us that forces us into a heat and we physically cannot do anything but breed with a willing partner. And it lasts anywhere from four to seven days. That’s what I’ve been doing when I disappear.”

Part of you felt relieved at his honesty, but the other part of you started to hurt, worried that he didn’t trust you even after all the time you spent together. And of course, now that your brain had gone in that direction, you couldn’t stop the waterfall of doubts and fears that cascaded around your brain.

Why didn’t he trust me with this? Why didn’t he tell me? Does he think that he can’t trust me even after all this time? We’ve been together for nearly two years and he can’t even tell me about this on his own? What does this mean for us? Wait...breeding...then that means…

“Gladio,” you barely got out a whisper but you knew he could hear you no matter what. “Gladio, you mean to tell me that you…” You gulped down another breath of air before continuing, tears pricking at your eyes. “You’ve been having sex with other people besides me?”

The fact that Gladio couldn’t even meet your eyes again told you all that you needed to know. You pulled away from him, an overwhelming feeling of numbness completely enveloping you. You heard him murmur your name quietly as you left his embrace, but you just held up a hand to silence him before he could say anything else. You moved towards the sink in your kitchen, bracing yourself before you asked, “When were you gonna tell me?”

You heard the chair scrape on the floor as Gladio moved to stand next to you but made no move to touch you. “Y/N, I was planning on telling you but I didn’t know how. I didn’t know when. It’s not something I would expect someone to immediately accept about myself and I’ve...no one outside the four of us and the few that Noct has sworn to secrecy know anything about this side of ourselves.” Gladio didn’t notice your fingers curling around the edge of the sink as he continued speaking. “I know it won’t make you feel any better but I need you to know that what happens with those people doesn’t mean anything-”

“‘It doesn’t mean anything?’” you shriek as you whirl around to face him. “If it doesn’t mean anything, then why hide it? Why couldn’t you trust me? I’m your girlfriend, Gladio! By the Six, we live together!” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling and you hated the fact that you were breaking down in front of him. You hated it even more that as he moved to embrace you, you didn’t fight it but instead melted into his arms, hiding your face in his chest.

Slowly, he started rocking you both back and forth, running his hands over your hair in an attempt to soothe you. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I can’t think of anything that would fix this but if there’s anything I can do-”

“Take me with you.”

“Wha-”

“Gladio, take me with you.” You looked up at him, his eyes wide with surprise and a twinge of fear. “Let’s get out of the city and just spend that week together. Just the two of us.”

“Y/N, I-” Gladio stammered, trying to find the right words to say, his eyes again flitting away from yours.

You grabbed at the lapels of his shirt and forced him to look back at you. “Gladio, if this is gonna work between us, then I need to be with you during a heat. No more of you using other people cause I’m right here, okay? You need to trust me like you did when you first told me about this whole werewolf thing.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” he murmured.

All the frustration you were feeling finally boiled over and you pushed him back away from you. “Why?! Why can’t you do this? Is it because you don’t trust me?” you yelled at him, tears stinging your eyes once more. “Because if you can’t trust me then I don’t see this working any longer!”

“BECAUSE I’M AFRAID, Y/N!” he shouted back at you, losing his composure for the first time.

“Afraid? Afraid of what, Gladio? Cause I’m about to walk out this door right n-”

Gladio roared in anger and grabbed you, pinning you against the cabinets, his eyes flashing red for a moment before fading back to molten amber. He closed his eyes and let go of you but kept you pinned to the cabinet, his hands above your shoulders, keeping you there. When the rage left him, all he saw when he looked into your eyes was pure fear. While he’d been rough with you in bed every so often, he’d never seen fear in your eyes at those times. But now, he knew he’d gone too far.

“This; I’m afraid of this,” he whispered. “I’m different in my heats and I’ve hurt people before and I...I don’t want to hurt you. I’m terrified that I’d hurt you and you’d leave me, Y/N.” 

Your heart was pounding in your ears; fear and adrenaline coursing through your veins when he pinned you. But now that you knew he wasn’t going to hurt you, you looked up and marveled at the sight of your boyfriend silently sobbing in front of you. You sighed and slowly leaned your head forward so your forehead met his, bringing your hands up to brush away his tears.

“Gladio, we have to try this together. Otherwise this, us, we’re not gonna make it much further than right here and right now.” 

You felt him nod slowly against your forehead before he stood back up fully, his arms falling from the cabinets and freeing you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“Forgive me?” he whispered as he hugged you back.

“You’re forgiven,” you said as you pulled away from his hug and then punched him once on the chest. “I’m still pissed at you for not telling me sooner, but I know you’ll find a way to make it up to me. No more hiding shit, okay?”

Gladio let out a choking laugh as he brought your forehead to his lips and kissed you gently. “No more hiding babe, I promise.”

Over the next few days, you made your plans to join Gladio on his heat, taking the necessary time off work and packing for your week-long vacation. You also spent a little extra time reading through the books you had compiled on wolf behavior. There was little to no literature regarding werewolves in the entirety of Eos so you made do with what you could find with wolves in general. And thankfully, they had helped you before while you were initially planning to confront Gladio about his wolfish qualities before he confessed the truth of his condition to you. So you now focused on the mating and breeding aspects of wolves to help you prepare for whatever Gladio would throw your way. There were a couple of interesting ideas that you stored in the back of your brain, just to see if you could throw him off for a moment during the next few days.

The day to depart from Insomnia arrived quickly and surprisingly, Gladio was able to borrow one of King Noctis’ cars for the trip. You could only imagine the cajoling and wheedling that Gladio had to go through to convince Noct to allow him to use one of his cars, much less take it out of the city. But there you were, sitting next to Gladio in a car far nicer than any you’d seen in years, speeding out of the city and through Leide to an uncertain destination. You’d asked Gladio where he was taking you but he was very hush-hush and secretive about the whole thing. You could swear he was giddy as a schoolboy, especially considering your squabble the other evening, and you were surprised that he wasn’t more outwardly nervous considering his fears he relayed to you during that argument.

The day passed by and the scenery changed from desert Leide into forested Cleigne, conversation flowing easily between the two of you as the sun set and the moon rose. You expected, by the route Gladio was taking, that you were heading to Lestallum but he made a sudden turn off to the north of the city and further into a heavily wooded area. You turned from your window to him, about to ask where he was taking you but he turned and gave you a quick grin and a squeeze to your thigh.

“Back before the fall of Insomnia, I used to come out here to relax and unwind,” he explained. “It was rare that I got the chance to do so, but I enjoyed it while I could. The cabin we’re going to, it’s where I spent most of my time during the years of darkness. It was built on one of the havens with the Oracle’s protection runes, so it was a good place for me to base myself during the dark years. Close enough to Lestallum to be close to Iris and Ignis and Prompto, but far enough removed for me to spend some time by myself. Hell, it was a good place for all three of us when we shifted so we wouldn’t worry too much about harming people or worse, turning them. Plus, if we could take out some daemons while we turned? All the better for the people taking refuge in Lestallum.”

You nodded, remembering the time years you spent in Lestallum, taking on what hunts you could to keep what was left of your family fed and clothed. Meeting Gladio during that time was a huge blessing in your life, especially when he started helping you out with hunts. The fact that you started dating shortly afterward was just a perk in a time of desolation. And then when the sun came back just months later and Noctis was finally crowned king, you remembered the joy you felt as you helped to rebuild Insomnia with the rest of the people that had survived alongside you.

Jolted back to the present by the car taking a sharp turn off the road, you braced yourself as the dirt road bumped and jolted the car all the way back through the woods to a small, secluded clearing, and at the center of it was a decent sized and sturdy looking log cabin. Gladio pulled the car up close to the entrance, and when you opened the door and looked down at the ground, you saw the runes of the Oracle still glowing faintly beneath your feet. You took a moment to silently thank the first Oracle for the havens she provided all those years ago, before you grabbed your bags from the trunk, teasingly bumping hips with Gladio as he grabbed the other half of your baggage and led the way to the cabin door and disappeared inside.

You tried to peer through the darkness of the cabin, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the darkness before a bright light popped into existence in your peripheral vision. Squinting, you saw Gladio with a battery powered lantern that he placed in the small kitchen area before he sat in a chair to pull his boots off. Now that you were able to see clearly, the cabin was all just one large open room with minimal furniture; a couch, a few chairs, a coffee table, a large bed and bedside table were all the furnishings the cabin held. You dropped your bags near the couch, wandering around the cabin and taking in all the little details of the place.

Gladio watched you walking around, the coil of tension in his core growing stronger and stronger with every moment that passed. He’d noticed his heat started during the drive to the cabin and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not pull the car over and take you right then and there in the back of Noct’s car. And now, he was fighting with every fiber of his being to not tackle you at this moment and tear your clothes off you and fuck you into the floor. 

And that was why he’d never spent a heat with you before. He knew he could get rough even when he wasn’t in a heat but during one? He’d lost control far too many times before and he felt so guilty seeing the aftermath of what he was capable of inflicting on others. The fact that he could possibly hurt you more than you were able to handle? That was his worst fear.

But the moment you turned around and smiled at him, all doubts left his mind. A low growl escaped his throat and in a blink of an eye, he had you pinned against the wall, crushing his body against yours. With a strangled groan in your ear, he begged, “Tell me you want this. Please.”

You looked up at him, watching his pupils dilate and his eyes flash red for a moment before he regained control of himself. Reaching one of your hands to cup his cheek, you rubbed your thumb along his cheekbone. “Gladio,” you whispered, “I want you. I want this. So please, baby, show me this side of you.” When he still refused to look at you, you continued. “I can handle this. Besides, we have a safeword for a reason.”

He grimaced at that for a moment. “Babe, I’m gonna warn you. Sometimes when I’m deep in a heat, the rational part of my brain stops working and I may not stop, even if you use our safeword. I don’t want to hurt you but-”

You pulled him in for a quick kiss before interrupting his train of thought. “Then you won’t hurt me. I trust you, Gladio. And I want this. So let me see you as you are.”

He let out a long sigh and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Okay. Remember that I love you, no matter what happens.”

“I love you too, Gladio. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

You’d seen glimpses of Gladio’s wolfish features before, but usually only flashes, images in your peripheral vision. Now, as you watched his features shift and change before you, eyes glowing red, teeth sharpening, fingers lengthening into claws. Some part deep inside you knew you should be afraid of the changes you saw in him, but you only felt your arousal spike at the appearance of your lover.

You leaned in to kiss him but Gladio had other ideas. He grabbed you around the waist and hauled you over his shoulder, tossing you onto the bed. “Strip,” he growled. “You first, then me.”

You snorted, quite unladylike, as you pulled your shirt over your head, directing your next snarky comment to Gladio. “What, lose your ability to take your own clothes off when you shift?”

He held up his hands, sharp dark talons glinting in the light from the lantern. “Kinda?”

You let out an uncontrollable bout of laughter as you shimmied out of your pants and underwear and throwing them across the room, leaving your bra on as you shifted onto your knees on the bed. You curled a finger towards him, beckoning him to join you by the bed. He stalked slowly towards you; you could hear the rumbling in his chest as he got closer, unsure if it was more like a growl or a purr. “Thought I told you to strip, babe.”

You hummed lightly, mischief sparkling in your eyes as you looked up into his ruby ones. Once he got close enough to you, you pulled at the hem of his tank top, yanking it over his head in one fluid motion. “You did. Just thought you’d enjoy the thought of using those claws of yours on at least one article of my clothing.” His eyes widened and dropped to your breasts then back up to your eyes again. He opened his mouth to protest before you cut him off with a sharp yank of his belt being undone and spoke again. “Don’t worry about it. This bra’s an old one anyway and I’ve got plenty others to replace it. So let’s just have some fun, huh?”

With a sense of finality, you unbuttoned his pants and tugged both them and his boxers as far down as you could reach while kissing him and grabbing his hips, pulling him towards you onto the bed. Gladio stumbled forward, almost losing his balance as he kicked the rest of his clothes off, rolling on top of you as gently as he could with his enormous size. You giggled as you deepened the kiss, your tongues tangling, and you could feel Gladio trying his damndest to be gentle with his teeth and how sharp they were. But damn, you enjoyed the feeling of them as he grazed your lips and tongue. 

Feeling a little more feisty than usual, you reached down and grabbed his cock. You knew that Gladio was larger than most men, but you could tell there was something different about it this time. You pulled away from the kiss to take a good look at Gladio’s cock and saw an extra swelling near the bottom of his shaft but above his testicles. Quirking an eyebrow up, you looked back at him, pursing your lips before snarking, “Well that’s new.”

Gladio laughed and flipped you both over so he was lying on his back and you straddled yourself over his stomach, his erection just tapping against your ass with each breath. For a few seconds, he just stared up at you before grabbing your ass and pulling you closer to his face. “Turn around. I want to taste you,” he growled out.

Your eyes widened and your grin became catlike as you quickly shifted yourself to where your core was positioned just above his waiting mouth. With another loud growl, Gladio grabbed your ass and pressed his lips and tongue to your wet folds, his thumbs pulling you open so he could thrust his tongue straight into you.

You groaned at the intrusion, loving the way he lapped at your dripping arousal, his stubble adding extra pleasure to the sensation. When you came back to your senses, you leaned forward and grasped his cock in your hand, pumping slowly and watching it pulse in your hand. You felt another rumble deep in Gladio’s chest as you started to run your tongue along his shaft, teasing at the new swelling you’d never seen before. Gladio’s hips started to buck slightly and you used your free hand to try and hold him down, as futile as that may be, before you took his shaft in between your lips and started swirling your tongue over the head, slowly sucking as his hips thrust his member in and out of your mouth, then sucking harder and faster.

Gladio moaned underneath you and slapped your ass before pushing you off his face, his stubble glistening with your arousal. Your lips smirked around his cock as you continued to suck. “Babe,” he started tugging on your hair, trying to dislodge you. “Babe, you gotta stop. I need to be inside you when I cum.” Reluctantly, you let him out of your mouth with a small pop and a cheeky grin plastered itself on your face.

“What, feeling impatient Gladdy?”

Gladio sat back up, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulled you into a fiery kiss, all passion, and teeth, and tongues, the taste of your own arousal heightening the kiss all the more. You both gulped down deep breaths of air before Gladio spoke, his voice hoarse and deeper than normal. “Because, Y/N, when I cum in a heat it’s not like when I normally do and it’s over in thirty seconds or so. It’s longer, Y/N, much longer.” He gave you a meaningful look, nothing but seriousness in his gaze.

You turned around and straddled his hips, his cock just barely brushing against your heat. You watched as he ground his jaw, eyes fluttering shut, his hands moving to grip at your waist, trembling. You could tell he was forcing himself to not press you down on him, and you smiled gently. “Well then. Guess we ought to get to it. You don’t mind me being on top for this round?”

“Prefer it, actually,” he groaned. “Wanna see you get used to it before I take over.”

You grinned cheekily again, “Okay big man, just lay back and enjoy the show then.” You pushed him back so he was fully laid down in front of you and ever so slowly, you slid down onto his cock, and back up just before you could feel him bottoming out inside you. You kept that pace for a while, teasing both him and yourself as you felt your climax approaching, already halfway there from Gladio’s earlier ministrations with his talented tongue. Watching him intently with lidded eyes, you noted how his hands were fisted into the sheets and sweat started beading on his brow.

It wasn’t long before you felt Gladio thrusting up into you, his previous restraint forgotten. You let out a high pitched keening moan that you tried to stifle with one of your hands. But you felt a taloned hand wrap around your wrist and pulled your hand away from your face. “Babe, be as loud as you want. There’s no one else around for miles to hear you; just me. I want you to scream for me.” His eyes left yours, zoning in on your still clothed breasts. Running one of his hands up your side and over your breasts, your breath hitched as a talon sliced through the fabric holding the cups together, your breasts spilling out as he reached up to pinch at your pert nipples. A low moan escaped you and you felt a slight stinging between your breasts, looking down to see a thin line of blood seeping through your skin. You watched as Gladio leaned up, his tongue gently lapping at the blood, your fingers running through his long tresses.

His thrusts kept getting harder and faster, both of your voices rising as your climaxes approached. Suddenly, Gladio wrapped his arms around you and gripped you by one of your shoulders and your neck and he pulled you down hard just as he thrust up into you and you felt something new, something swollen press into you and you screamed, your orgasm overtaking you with that thrust, your back arching as much as you could with Gladio’s death grip on your body. And he didn’t stop. Thrusting hard and shallow and fast, and all you could do is grind down on him, feeling the tip of his cock pressing against the deepest parts of you, and with a guttural growl, you felt him pulsing inside you, his seed filling you.

Falling back, Gladio pulled you with him, a sheen of sweat coating the both of you as he continued to pulse every few seconds. After a minute, you finally caught your breath, your climax slowly receding. And yet, for some reason, you wanted more. Experimentally, you wiggled your hips on Gladio’s still pumping erection and you heard him groan, gripping your hips so hard you could feel his talons pressing into you; sharp pinpricks of pain shooting up your body, causing you to shift your hips even more.

“Babe, just hang tight. It’ll be a while before I can slide out of you,” Gladio moaned.

“But Gladdy, I want more,” you whined, grinding your hips again, feeling that swelling hit that spot inside you that made you see white behind your eyelids. With each shift of your hips, you let out another small whine, feeling your climax steadily rising again. You pushed yourself upright, thrusting your hips forward and back, making the swelling hit your g spot and grinding your clit against his pelvic bone. Your nails scratched at his chest, grazing his nipples, and he thrust up again into you, groaning deep and loud.

You made a small attempt at lifting yourself off his cock but Gladio let out a high pitched whine, something completely animalistic and wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing gently. “Don’t do that.” Panting hard, he begged, “Please, don’t do that again.” 

But being the stubborn person that you were, you ignored him and lifted yourself up again just to test him.

Letting out a loud roar, Gladio flipped you over, planting you on your back as he loomed above you, his hand still curled around your throat cutting off your airway. But you kept grinding against him, the lack of oxygen making you feel lightheaded and heightening your arousal, your climax just about to crest over the peak. In your haze of lust and oxygen deprived mind, you reached down with your hand and furiously rubbed at your clit, pushing yourself over the edge, your walls clenching even harder around Gladio's engorged member that was still pulsing within you. And then everything went black.

Gladio watched as your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you fell slack beneath him. “Shit, fuck…” he muttered under his breath, releasing you from his grip. He knew this would happen and that’s why he didn’t want you involved in this. He knew he would hurt you somehow.

He rubbed his thumbs along the corners of your eyes, pressing light kisses to your forehead and nuzzling your face and neck with his nose and lips. “Babe, wake up. Come on, come back to me,” he whispered in your ears, teeth gently grazing at your lobes.

With a deep gulp of air, you came back to consciousness slowly, and you felt Gladio kissing you all over your face and neck. You opened your eyes to see him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Gods, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I prom-” he babbled before you cut him off with a kiss.

“Gladdy, baby, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.” You beamed up at him, running your thumbs under his eyes to wipe away any tears that might have escaped. “Besides, you didn’t hear me use our safe word did you?” He shook his head and you continued, “So don’t worry about me. I can handle you at your best, and your worst.”

Over the next few days, you rarely left the bed and hell, you don’t know why you even decided to pack more than one extra set of clothes considering both you and Gladio were naked the entire trip. You couldn’t tell what day it was; you’d lost track of time after your fourth breeding session with Gladio and you didn’t mind at all. It was on one of the later days of your trip, you were on your hands and knees and Gladio was behind you, balls deep as he thrust in and out of you at a rapid pace when you decided it was time for you to use that information you’d stuck in the back of your mind a few days earlier.

Gladio was the king of dirty talk and he was making that very obvious as he growled all the naughty things he wanted to do to you right into your ear. You moaned out loud, thrusting your hips back into his as you called out, “Oh Gladdy, my baby, my man, my mate!”

And with that, he let out the most primal and loudest roar you’d heard from him yet, and he plunged his teeth into your shoulder, biting down hard. You screamed as your climax made itself known and Gladio forced his knot into you again for the umpteenth time that day, filling you with his seed once more. You both stayed like that for nearly ten whole minutes, before he pulled out and unlatched his jaw from your shoulder, falling to his side and pulling you close to him.

When the haze and fire of animal instinct left Gladio, he looked over you and seeing your punctured and bloody shoulder, he panicked. No, there’s no way you could know what that meant, could there? Oh Gods if she didn’t mean it in that way, he was fucked. Well and truly fucked.

You shifted against him, flipping onto your other side so you could face him and your initial plan was to nuzzle your face into his chest, but you noticed his breathing was far more labored than it should be after one of your sessions. “Gladio, you okay?”

“Y/N, did you know?” he asked, murmuring quietly into your hair. “Did you know what that means? Calling me your ‘mate’?”

You hummed into his chest, running your nose along one of the dark lines of his tattoo, looking up into his eyes, fading from red back into amber gold. “I did some reading before we left for this trip. And I read that wolves mate for life; I was curious to see if werewolves did too.”

His eyes flew open wide and he moved a hand to stroke your cheek and then down to your punctured shoulder, still slightly oozing blood. “Y/N, do you really mean that? What you said?”

You moved a hand up to caress his cheek, “Of course I do, you big oaf. I don’t know about you, but I know I love you, so isn’t that enough?”

He let out a wry chuckle, his hand moving to grasp yours and pressing a small kiss to it. “Babe, you could have at least let me buy you a ring first.” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to yours, continuing, “Or at least explain to you that, yes, werewolves do mate for life and once we mark our mate, there’s no turning back for us. Once we mark someone, we never get a second chance.” 

Noting the slightly confused look on your face, he continued to explain. “I don’t know much about the science behind it; Iggy knows more about the details, but there’s some type of chemical marking that happens beyond the biting. It marks you with my scent so that no other wolf would dare come close to you. No one else can ever touch you like I can. And it’s permanent. So like, if you ever decide to leave, you can. But I can’t. Emotionally, physically, and chemically, I’ll never be able to this to another being ever.”

Understanding washed over your features and your mouth formed a small ‘o’ of surprise. “Oh Gods, Gladio I had no idea.” You watched as his eyes widened in slight fear before you kissed him again. “Gladio, I’m not gonna leave you. I love you and I would be the luckiest woman in Eos to spend the rest of my life by your side.” With a little shift of your hips, you pushed him on his back and straddled him once more, leaning down to kiss him again before whispering, a smirk playing on your lips, “Who else could hold you down, but me?” 

A few days later, you were both back home getting ready for the day to begin when you noticed Gladio perk up slightly the moment you walked into your kitchen. Walking up behind him you asked, “Hey baby, what’s up?” Gladio turned and you watched as he sniffed the air around you and suddenly, he dropped the coffee mug in his hand and it shattered on the floor. “Gladio, what’s wrong?”

“Your scent’s changed, Y/N.”

“What? People explanation, please?”

Gladio just burst out a wide grin, grasped your wrist and dragged you to your shared bathroom. Rummaging around in the back of one of the cabinets, he pulled out a box and handed it to you. “I already know, but these are just for confirmation,” he said.

You looked down at the box in his hand and your jaw dropped. “No way, un-uh, I’m on birth control, remember?”

“Babe, I wouldn’t be making you do this unless I was certain. Just do the test,” he urged you.

Ten minutes later, after dealing with Gladio nearly dancing from excitement the whole time, you checked the pregnancy test. Your eyebrows rose and lips pursed at the reading on the little plastic stick. “Okay, you were right. There’s a little bouncing Amicitia in there right now.”

Letting out a loud laugh and cheer, Gladio wrapped you in his arms and spun you around until you both were dizzy. Putting you down, he raised his hands to your face and peppered you with little quick kisses all over; you couldn’t help but laugh at his exuberance and excitement at being a father. But all you could do was pout a little.

Gladio noticed and asked, “Why the long face babe? I thought you’d be excited too.”

You punched him gently against his arm, before responding. 

“How in the hell am I supposed to fit in a wedding dress now?”


	4. Ignis

Walking next to Ignis along the busy streets of Insomnia, you marveled at how gracefully he navigated them despite his blindness. Granted, he was using his long cane to navigate and most people gave you both a wide berth so as not to bump into him accidentally. There were the occasional people that came close to bumping against one of Ignis’ broad shoulders but before that could happen, Ignis would casually shift almost imperceptibly to avoid the unnecessary contact. Anyone that saw him would probably assume that his senses of perception and balance were just keenly honed from years and years of practice, but you knew better.

It was only because your arm was linked with his that you knew that his perception was much better than what most people would assume. Because he was gently guiding you through the crowd, every time someone came close to brushing against you, he would tug you closer to his side. 

Most people would consider him lucky. 

You knew, however, it was his heightened senses that kept you both untouched by the crowd. And not heightened in the way people would assume because of his blindness; heightened due to his supernatural state of being.

Looking around the city, you admired how quickly people had come back to and rebuilt the majority of Insomnia. It had only been a few years since King Noctis’ return and the purging of the Starscourge and the amount of work the people had put into reconstruction was astounding. 

Over the past few years, you’d been in charge of organizing and directing aspects of the reconstruction process. Thinking back, in just the first few months, the Citadel had gotten back up and running with a nearly full staff assisting the young king and the remaining Crownsguard. And then the rebuilding efforts reached out into the city; particularly the Central, Southern and Western districts of the city, since those had taken the brunt of the destruction by Nif forces and the daemon army they unleashed upon the city all those years ago. The North and East districts went relatively unscathed during the crisis, but all those buildings had to be examined and vetted, including getting power and water and gas into those buildings before allowing people to move back into their homes and apartments. And during all of this, you had to find people willing to clean up and recycle the old rubble, as well as start focusing on agriculture within the city. Everyone could survive with the agriculture team that was working over in Cleigne, but you and King Noctis agreed that Insomnia should become mostly self-sufficient as soon as possible, as to attract more people to the city and encourage the rebuilding process even more.

Even more difficult than organizing what came first in the rebuilding process, was the limited population and skilled workers you had at your disposal. During the years of darkness, you had more memories of people becoming lost or getting infected with the Scourge and turning, than you heard news of people getting married and having children. There were a few times where you had neighbors and friends fall in love and start families, but those instances were far and few between. Thankfully, the king’s retinue had contacts within Lestallum and the Hunters guild, so Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis were able to help you with contacting people who were capable of restoring power and basic utilities to the Northern and Eastern districts, as well as the Citadel. 

Your work actually had you spending a lot of time with Ignis, figuring out infrastructure and organizing manpower. You enjoyed the debate and back and forth with him, trying to prioritize all the different aspects of reconstruction, especially when you both had different ideas of where to send your limited number of workers; you wanted to prioritize getting the agriculture areas of the districts up and running, whereas Ignis wanted to focus on rebuilding the damage done to the South, West, and Central districts. But you both agreed on the necessity of getting more manpower to the city and you became the king’s representative in recruiting people from the other areas of Eos, which took you away from Insomnia quite often. 

But that wasn’t the only thing you were doing to help the crown.

In the early months after Noctis’ return, a select group of men and women that included yourself had been summoned and informed of a secret regarding the King and his closest companions. Over the years Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis had been attacked by some form of creature that, in simplest terms, turned them into werewolves. There was little to no information regarding the creature that had turned them, but as far as they knew, the four men were the only ones that had been turned. Ignis and Gladio had been very clinical in their explanations of what type of changes they would go through, considering they had been dealing with their condition for far longer than the other two. And during that summons, after swearing everyone to secrecy, they asked for volunteers to help them through their heats, which were explained as times when the men went through an instinctual and obligatory period of copulation. 

You and a few others had stepped forward and volunteered. In all honesty and if you thought long and hard about it, you had no idea why you really agreed to help them. Part of you thought it was out of duty and service to the crown, but another part of you figured it was for purely selfish reasons. All of the men were quite attractive and eligible bachelors (except for Gladio who’d had a long-term girlfriend). But you never deluded yourself into believing that any of them could see you as more than just a work colleague and a...well, a ‘volunteer’. You didn’t really want to think of yourself as a part-time whore for them, but again if you were honest with yourself, that’s exactly what you were.

Over time, as a group, you’d jokingly taken to calling yourselves ‘The Harem’ much to the chagrin of the king and his retainers. There were only four of you altogether, but it was nice to have the others as support and friends to share your experiences with. But you’d noticed a certain pattern evolve over the time, especially in recent months. In talking with the other members of ‘The Harem’, you’d figured out that none of them were being called upon to help Noctis, Prompto, or Gladio, and with a little more investigation you learned that they had found romantic partners and had no need of your services any longer.

What was even more intriguing, was that none of the others in the Harem had been with Ignis since the beginning. The other three had been with him once each, but after he’d spent a heat with you, Ignis continued to request your companionship. You knew the other men tended to focus on whichever member of the Harem was closest to ovulating, but Ignis chose you for the last six heats in a row, regardless of whether or not you were even close to being fertile.

This would be your seventh heat together with him.

Ignis had a particular routine that he went through before a heat fully set in. You’d learned early on that he was the first of the men to be attacked and turned and therefore had more years of experience with how to deal with his animalistic side than the younger two. Which also meant he could recognize the signs of his upcoming heats much sooner than the others. So you also knew when his heat was approaching because he would inform you a week beforehand, giving you time to plan ahead of time and get certain projects finished. 

Then, usually just before his heat would take over, he would take you out in the city to a cafe that the both of you frequented. Which was where you were walking at that moment, your arm linked into his, him gliding down the sidewalk and you trying your hardest to keep up with his long strides without tripping over your feet. Luckily, you made it to the shop without incident.

Gently sliding his arm out of yours, he gently pressed his hand to the small of your back, murmuring in your ear, “Grab us a table please.” He walked up to the counter and placed an order for the both of you and you turned to search for an empty table. There were a few spots open close to the counter that would make it easier for Ignis to navigate around, but he’d never had issues with navigating and your favorite table around the corner by the window was open. You loved sitting there so you could watch the people walking around and living in the sunlight outside.

Sitting down, you lean your head against the window, the coolness of the glass soothing against your skin as you closed your eyes. If you focused enough, you could hear the soft tenor of Ignis’ accent as he conversed with the barista. You sighed lightly, loving the sound of his clipped voice echoing quietly around the coffee shop. In fact, you were so relaxed, you actually dozed off for a few seconds and were jolted awake when you heard a cardboard mug placed in front of you.

“Did I startle you, Y/N?” His voice was soft and gentle, but with a hint of a smirk on his lovely, scarred face. Staring blatantly at him, he slid into his chair with such feline grace, you almost laughed at the irony that a werewolf of all things could be described as cat-like.

You did let out a little huff of laughter at his question, bringing your drink to your lips and sipping lightly. Perfect, as expected from Ignis ordering for you. “Admittedly, yes, you did startle me. I figured I’d at least hear you walking up to the table but no, you have to be all silent like an assassin.” You added a slightly sarcastic tone to your voice at the last bit and were surprised that you were able to pull a low chuckle from Ignis in response.

“Honestly, I figured I’d have at least a few minutes before you found your way over here,” you mumbled into your cup, silently hoping you hadn’t insulted him.

“Yes, well...you should know by now that my senses are far improved over the average human’s.” He took a quick sip of his coffee and you noticed a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “After being around you as long as I have, your scent is already permanently etched into my mind. I could find you anywhere in the city if I tried hard enough.”

Hearing that statement from anyone else, you would have been intensely creeped out and just walked right out of the cafe. But it wasn’t just anyone. This was Ignis Scientia, and now it was your turn to blush. In the conversations you’d usually have with Ignis, most of the time you’d talk about work-related things or anything other than the fact that you were about to spend the next week in seclusion with him, being used as a...well, being used by the man you’d been struggling to not fall in love with, but fell for anyway. 

You hated to admit it but you’d realized that you’d fallen in love with him shortly after the last time he requested you for a heat. Even though he got rough and animalistic with you, there was still a gentleness behind all of his actions towards you; both during heats and in your day to day interactions with him in the Citadel. So there had to be something he felt for you beyond professionalism, right? Again, you were probably just deluding yourself into seeing and feeling things that weren’t there. But this time, you needed to confirm that he at least had some form of bias towards you, especially considering none of the other members of the ‘Harem’ spent time with Ignis in recent months.

“Something on your mind?” Ignis interrupted your train of thought, his eyes staring at you from behind his tinted visor. That was another thing that intrigued you about him; even though he was blind and had informed you that he could only see light and certain colors, he could still melt you with his stare, even if the intensity was diluted by his visor.

You cleared your throat, your nerves shooting to the forefront of your mind. “Um, yeah,” your voice squeaked out. Throat suddenly dry, you took a quick sip of your drink before continuing. “I actually have a couple of things on my mind if you don’t mind…” You trailed off unconvincingly, your fingers tap tap tapping on the cardboard distractedly.

Watching the man in front of you, he slowly removed his visor and slid them into his shirt pocket (the pinstripe one with suspenders, which was probably your favorite outfit of his). He looked back up at you, his clouded eye bored right into yours, distracting you until you felt one of his gloved hands take your still tapping fingers into his own. Your heart rate spiked, feeling the heat of his hands through the leather, and you fought the urge to start tapping your drink with the fingers on your other hand.

“Talk to me, Y/N,” Ignis encouraged you. “I can sense a lot of things but I’m not a mind reader, dear.”

Ignis hated sensing anyone’s apprehension around him, but none so much as yours. There was a reason he always brought you out to this cafe before one of his heats. He hated having to deal with his condition in this way, but bad memories of his early years enforced the necessity of having access to willing participants. Taking the three previous ‘Harem’ members and then you to this cafe forced him to focus on the fact that despite his curse, he still needed to remember that you were all human and deserving of kindness and courtesy in some form before using you in the manner he was forced to.

And yet...then there you were; working alongside him almost every day and you treated him no different than anyone else, especially when you knew of his condition. And were subjected to it time after time after time, but you never rejected him when he asked for your companionship. Never complained about the fact that he was obviously quite taken with you compared to the other members of the ‘Harem’. 

The feelings of doubt and disgust with himself clouded everything else in his mind. He couldn’t afford to use words like ‘affection’ or ‘love’ when thinking about you. Not with the way he’s used you for two whole years. You were just supremely kind to him; a kindness he didn’t deserve.

But he couldn’t help but begin to hope. Even just the littlest spark in his heart bloomed at the way your breath quickened, your pulse raced, your nerves and reluctance to speak. It all gave him the idea that maybe, just maybe, there was something deeper you felt for him too.

You took a deep breath, summoning what little courage you had left and began to speak. “Ignis, I’m just curious. The others who know about...you and your condition...I’ve talked with them and, through the grapevine, we’ve figured out that Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio have stopped...using our ‘services’. And that while there are multiple people willing to help you out, you’ve chosen me seven times in a row.”

“Does that bother you? Do you want me to choose someone else this time?” he asked, and you could hear a slight note of fear entering his usually calm voice.

“NO!” you nearly shouted, and you grabbed the hand already holding your other one before collecting yourself again. “No, that’s not what I’m saying Ignis. I’m just...curious as to why you’ve chosen me so many times, especially when you have other options.” Your thumb absently stroked the back of his hand asking, “Is it a comfort thing? Because we’re around each other all the time compared to the others you rarely get the chance to speak to?”

You took another deep breath, knowing that this was the plunge you both could never come back from. In a voice so quiet it was barely a whisper you asked, “Or is it something else? Something more...well, more?” 

Ignis sucked in a breath, his one eye fluttering shut, head bowing forward as his other hand covered your own. You watched as his facial expressions changed so quickly and subtly from fear to frustration to distress finally stopping at a mix of shyness and shame. His hands gripped yours even tighter, the strength in them nearly bruising and popping your knuckles, and his lips opened and closed multiple times like a fish gasping for air.

“Ignis, talk to me please,” your words echoing his earlier ones. “I told you what’s going on in my head; now you need to tell me what’s going on in yours.”

He grimaced, lines creasing on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes, as well as between his brows. You removed one of your hands from his and reached across the table, rubbing your index and middle fingers up and down against those crease marks. His eye opened, a look of confusion on his face. “Keep frowning like that and you’ll start wrinkling early.”

Letting out a small huff of laughter, he reached up and pulled your fingers away from his slowly uncreasing brow, pressing them to his lips slightly before laying them back to rest with your other joined hands.

“I do not deserve you,” he whispered. You made a noise of confusion, ready to ask what he meant when he held up a hand, silencing you. “You are so kind to me. Far too kind, considering what I’ve put you through...how I have used you these last few years. It’s shameful the way we have treated you all and expected you to just go along with this whole plan and keep our secret for absolutely nothing in return. We have used you all like common whores, and you do not deserve that type of treatment from anyone, much less your King and his closest friends.

“And yet, after all that we’ve done to you, you still treat us with kindness and respect that we do not deserve from you. We work with each other nearly every day and you are the most professional and intelligent woman I know. We debate on a regular basis and you show me daily that you have a sharp wit and a quick intellect that is wasted by us asking you to prostitute yourself so that we may deal with our condition in comfort and secrecy. Yet I have the gall, the audacity to believe that my feelings for you could ever matter to you, even if it is just a folly or a dream.”

Your jaw went slightly slack as you slowly processed what Ignis had just confessed. Did he basically just say that he liked me? You opened your mouth to speak, but Ignis continued on.

“My entire life has been focused on serving Noctis and the crown. I was raised to give and give and give with no thought of taking anything for my own. Sacrificing my own self to the benefit of others; for the safety of my king.” He flinched slightly, eyelids twitching as if he was remembering something. Sighing, he continued, “There are few things I have done in my life for my own benefit and pleasure. Being around you, spending this time with you is one such thing. But it is selfish. I have chosen you those many times because I have an unfair bias for you, feelings that will not leave me. And it is imprudent for me to believe, that after how I have used you these last years, you could ever return my affections. Yet something deep inside me hopes, prays, that you could possibly care for me more than just as a work colleague and friend.”

You waited and watched him for a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt him again. But with the way his chin was tilted down and even his unseeing eye avoiding your gaze, you figured he was done and waiting for some form of response. It was then that you noticed his hands were shaking almost imperceptibly; you shifted your hands so that both of his were between yours, your thumbs rubbing gentle lines down the backs of them. Taking a deep breath, you plunged headfirst into a confession you would never be able to take back.

“I love you, Ignis.” You nearly laughed as his head snapped up almost comically fast, his eye widening in surprise and his mouth again making him look like a fish gasping for air. You reached over and gently used your fingers to close his jaw, thumb rubbing along his chin and just barely grazing his bottom lip. “I understand how you feel, though; believing that you were deluding yourself into thinking you could fall in love with someone you don’t feel worthy of. That that someone could fall in love with you as well. Trust me, because it’s how I’ve felt about you for a long time now.

“I mean...back before the fall and the darkness? I was a nobody; a skinny little orphan from Galahd that had no dreams and no aspirations beyond getting an education and repaying the crown for protecting us refugees. And now, I’m in charge of organizing hundreds, nearly thousands of people in the rebuilding of the city that was my sanctuary after losing everything? It felt like too much to ask of the Astrals anything more. And then His Majesty called us into that secret meeting and confessed your collective condition and the need for people willing to help. And though I knew I shouldn’t have ever hoped or dreamed that any of you would fall for me, my dumb ass did anyways. 

“But there you were; kind, calm, intelligent, witty, handsome beyond compare…” He flushed at that, your hand still caressing his jawline, surprised at the slight feeling of stubble on your fingers. “It felt like the gods had sent you to me just to torture me; the king’s advisor and oldest friend, the one that felt like he could be the most unattainable man in all of Eos, particularly for a nobody like myself. All I could do was just be by your side through work, and answer when you called on me for the...other services I could provide for you. I dared to dream, to hope, that this bias you had for me was more than just habit at this point. And now, knowing that you’ve felt the same way all this time, I don’t know if I want to laugh or cry at this point because of how silly we both have been.”

Ignis’ forehead creased again as he drew a hand back to gently grasp your wrist, holding your hand in place, as he turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand. “I still don’t deserve you; not after how I’ve used you,” he whispered, tears collecting in his clouded eye.

At this you laughed gently, reaching with your other hand to wipe away the tears before they could fall. “Well, I guess we both have some type of self-worth issues because I don’t feel like I deserve you either. So maybe we can try to deserve each other together? Just a thought,” you giggled, Ignis letting out a soft chuckle as well, though shortly after he let out a quiet grunt, a small grimace contorting his features. Cocking your head you asked, “You okay?”

He nodded quickly, standing and pulling you up to him, putting his tinted visor back on. “We need to go now,” he growled quietly into your ear. Oh...oh. You quickly grabbed your lukewarm drink, linked your arm in his proffered one and he guided you out of the cafe, walking as quickly as he could, like a bat out of hell.

Normally Ignis could control himself and his emotional side, but the vulnerability you both had shown each other somehow triggered his heat much sooner than he had expected. He wanted to speak with you while walking back to the Citadel, but fighting off his desire to take you in an alleyway had him clenching his jaw tightly, keeping him silent for the duration of your shared journey.

During your silent return, Ignis pondered over the words you both had shared, as well as this new feeling of nearly losing control he was currently struggling with. You’d both shared casual and easy contact with each other over the years, Ignis finding it comfortable to know you had no trepidation in maintaining eye contact - he could usually tell when people weren’t looking him in the eye because their voices sounded more distant - as well as not being afraid to touch his scars in the more intimate moments of your past couplings. And yet, he’d never lost control before, especially in a public place. What was different this time? 

It wasn’t just mere affection and a bias he felt for you; he was in love with you. And possibly, you could be his mate. 

The answer hit him like a truck, something that had to have been staring him in the face for forever but he was, ironically, too blind to see it. In fact, he was so shocked he stopped walking for a moment, feeling you accidentally tug against his arm, your momentum propelling you forward before he pulled you back to him, your chests pressing together as he pulled you into a quick but tight hug. His nose pressed into your hair, inhaling your scent and noting that your scent had a slightly different tang to it, but one that he’d known for years at this point; he knew that you were just as aroused as he was. 

You were surprised at how quickly he’d stopped and pulled you into his embrace. Ignis was not a man that showed affection in public often, if ever. He’d seemed rushed to get back to the Citadel but this short detour implied otherwise. Returning his embrace, you nuzzled your nose into his collarbone. “Ignis, I thought we needed to hurry back. You okay?”

He hummed into your hair and you felt the vibrations in his chest against you. “My apologies. I just had a thought that shocked me. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Need to talk about it?”

Another round of vibrations rolled through his chest as he hummed again. Quietly, so that none of the crowd around you could hear, he spoke. “Perhaps later. Right now, I am beginning to lose control and as exciting as it would be to take you into an alley this moment and ravage you, I am still not quite comfortable with the possibility of being seen.” From your reaction, however, he could sense your heart rate increase significantly and the scent of your arousal spike from the idea, and he stored that in the back of his mind for possible future excursions. “Come on, let’s get moving,” he murmured, placing his arm around your waist and hurrying you both back to the Citadel.

It wasn’t a long walk back to Ignis’ apartments in the Citadel, but with your anticipation rising with every step, it felt like forever before he guided you into his sitting room. You stumbled a bit, Ignis having pushed you into the room a little more roughly than was necessary. But before you could regain your balance, you heard the door slam, the lock click, and in a flash, Ignis was on you, all teeth, and tongue, and fiery hunger. 

Failing to catch your balance with Ignis’ assault upon your lips, you squeaked and started to fall backward, breaking the kiss. Grabbing onto the lapels of his shirt, you tried to pull yourself back up but it was too late; gravity was already working against you and you braced yourself for impact. With his catlike reflexes you felt Ignis spin and instead of falling backward, you started falling forwards, landing softly on his body, foreheads knocking together slightly.

Both of you wincing in pain, you immediately pressed your hand to your head and started laughing. Sitting up to straddle yourself over his long legs, you saw him wincing as well but also with a brilliant smile on his face, little wisps of hair escaping his pompadour and swaying with every movement. “Got a little overeager there for a second, didn’t you?” you gasped out between breaths of laughter.

Ignis huffed out a breath, half laughter, half wince as he propped himself up on his elbows beneath you. “Forgive me, Y/N. You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked, a look of concern playing across his elegant face.

“Other than our thick skulls meeting just a moment ago, I’m perfectly fine.” Glancing up and down his prone form you felt a twinge of concern that he’d taken the brunt of the fall for your clumsy ass. “How about you? We landed kinda hard there.”

“None the worse for wear,” he responded. “I’m just glad we didn’t end up breaking any of the furniture.” Removing his visor again, he handed it to you and you placed it on one of the mahogany end tables that were next to an antique embroidered couch just within arms reach. 

“I’m more glad you didn’t break any bones,” you stated dryly. “Are you always this self-sacrificing or am I just special?”

Ignis smirked just slightly before fully sitting up, moving his hands to your hips, gloved thumbs rubbing circles into the fabric of your slacks. “I thought we’d already discussed the fact that you are special to me not fifteen minutes ago. Or do I need to remind you?” He leaned forward, his lips seeking yours and you slowly shifted your face to gently meet them with yours. While his earlier kiss could have been described as a fully blazing bonfire, this one felt like long-burning embers, low and calm and smooth but still full of heat and desire.

You moaned lowly into his kiss, parting your lips to welcome his tongue into your mouth, gliding yours into his, twining slowly while the heat built between the two of you. Your hands tenderly found their way to his face, left hand sliding into his hair while your right traced the harsh lines of his scar. 

Ignis let out a shuddering breath, breaking your kiss, leaving both of you panting. “I doubt I'll ever be used to the way you touch me there,” he said, short breathy gasps punctuating his words.

You dropped your hand to his jaw and quietly asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” was his simple response, his hand reaching up to move your hand back to the eye that had been sealed shut. He leaned his head into your touch, his other eyelid fluttering shut, a look of peace and contentment softening his features. Taking your index finger, you delicately traced up and down the jagged edges, watching his lips open, a wanton moan escaping him, his hands gripping your hips tightly, but not pulling you down the few inches towards his obvious arousal. 

On impulse, you tilted his head towards you, your lips kissing the scar bisecting his one eyebrow. You’d only ever touched his scars before. Kissing them felt far too intimate before today, but now that you’d confessed your feelings to him and he hadn’t yet rejected you, confidence surged within you as you moved to kiss the scar bridging his nose. Using one finger to tilt his chin upwards, you kissed the corner of his lips, centering it on the scar there. You felt his lips tremble beneath yours and you pressed an extra kiss on the other corner of his mouth for good measure. When you turned his head to the side you felt him hold his breath, his nails digging into the skin under your blouse, his fingers finally making their way under your clothing. Deliberately, yet softly, you pressed your lips to the scar that marred nearly half of his face and you watched and listened in surprise as Ignis let out a soft noise, something halfway between a moan and a sob. You kissed him again and again, trying to cover every inch of the scar tissue with your lips, pouring every possible ounce of affection and love you felt for him into each and every single kiss.

While you were kissing him, your fingers threaded through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp and when you drew your left hand back to brush his hair back out of his face, you felt something warm and wet graze your hand. Tears. Pulling back to look at him fully, Ignis was openly and silently sobbing, hot tears streaming down his face. 

“Ignis, ar-” you began to ask before his hands dropped from your sides and found your face, pulling you into another low, burning, and passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck in response, deepening the kiss, moaning into his mouth, your arousal spiking and feeling a dampness between your thighs. You finally decided to lower yourself those last few inches, settling your clothed heat against his engorged cock.

Ignis pulled away first, a low growl escaping his throat before he wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you flush to him, causing your hips to shift against him. He moaned into your ear at the sensation, words falling from his lips almost faster than you could process them. “Y/N...Y/N, Gods above. You are the greatest blessing in my life and I don’t deserve you. Astrals, I don’t deserve you but still, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…” With each repetition of that beautiful phrase, he canted his hips against yours, grinding his hardened member against your soaking cunt.

You cried out loudly, moaning in pleasure from his thrusting and from the words escaping his lips. You tried to arch your back but his arms kept your body flush against him, his lips and tongue biting and sucking and leaving marks all over your exposed neck. Your hands found their way back to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in the soft hairs at the base, slightly tugging, knowing you could elicit more delicious moans from him in this way.

“Y/N, I’m going to lose control soon, I can feel the wolf inside me clawing his way out.” He lifted you off his lap and pointed towards the nearby couch before raising himself to his hands and knees, gracefully crawling over to kneel in front of the couch. “I want to make you come once as a man before I lose all control and the wolf takes over. Please,” he quietly begged.

You swear you’d never stripped so quickly in your life before, shoes slipping off easily, nearly tripping as you shucked your pants and underwear off in one swift movement, quickly followed by your blouse and bra. As you walked towards the couch and Ignis’ kneeling form, you saw his nostrils flaring, likely taking in the scent of your arousal. You blushed furiously as you stood in front of him, the top of his head just barely below your breasts, his hands coming up to rest against your outer thighs, pressing a gentle kiss to your stomach.

He gestured for you to sit and you complied, sitting as close to the edge of the antique piece of furniture, wanting to avoid staining it with your arousal. You’d never actually spent a heat with him in his own quarters before; there had been a special area cordoned off deep within the lower levels of the Citadel that allowed you to spend heats together without being interrupted or worrying about sounds echoing. Now that you knew you’d be spending this one in Ignis’ private quarters, you were intensely nervous.

You were brought back to the present by Ignis’ nails gently scratching your thighs, his gloves recently discarded. “Please don’t be nervous, Y/N. I can tell you are so don’t even try denying it,” he chided you, knowing you had just opened your mouth to protest. His fingers trembled slightly against your legs as he continued. “Y/N, you know my duty and livelihood relies on my dedication to serving the crown above all. I want to try to make this work between us, build a real relationship outside of our positions in the Citadel, and outside this series of liaisons we’ve experienced together. I can’t promise you everything will be perfect but I will promise you one thing: While Noctis and the crown will come first in my life, you will always come first in my bed.”

Your eyes widened and jaw dropped, voice only able to get out a quiet “Ignis-” before he spread your legs wide and dropped his lips to your inner thighs, leaving light nips and sucks on the flesh before slowly moving towards your mound. Your mind completely blanked as the flat of his tongue pressed against your cunt, arousal dripping profusely from you. Slowly, he laved his tongue up and down your folds, pulling one of your legs over his shoulder as he leaned in closer, flicking the tip of his tongue against your clit, listening intently to your moans. He’d told you early on in the first heat that you spent together that he didn’t want you muffling your noises ever; listening to you get off was one of the few ways he could tell if he was doing what prepared you best. 

Still teasing your clit, he slowly slid one of his fingers into your heat, crooking up and searching for that spot inside you that caused the most delicious noises to erupt from your lips. At a particularly sharp intake of breath from you, he smirked. Ah, there it is. He pushed another finger in, your cunt accepting the intrusion easily, back arching into his touch. You felt your impending orgasm rising rapidly with each curl of his fingers within you, his tongue teasing the sensitive nub at the apex of your thighs. One hand you reached up to play with your breasts, kneading and rubbing and twisting the flesh, while the other threaded through Ignis’ soft brown locks, more of his hair falling into his face as he started to finger fuck you more vigorously. You felt yourself clenching down on his fingers, ready to tip over the edge at any second when Ignis quit teasing your clit with his tongue and started sucking forcefully, dragging you screaming over the edge into blissful oblivion.

He rode out your orgasm, not stopping until he felt you pushing his head away, rather than pulling him into you like before. He complied, but not before giving one last hard suck at your clit, eliciting a near scream from your shaking body. He chuckled lowly, kissing you all the way from your stomach to your breasts, collarbones to your neck, to your cheek, until finally, he found his way to your lips. Your tongues tangled together, teeth clashing as you pulled him closer to you.

While Ignis had always made sure you came first when you coupled, he’d never performed oral on you while still in human form. And that made this time all the more intimate and the kiss you shared, tasting yourself on his tongue, gave you the promise of many more nights to come with him as just a human man. 

Coming down from your high, you opened your eyes and saw that he was still completely clothed, his erection straining against his trousers, likely painfully so. You started to unbutton his shirt, fingers sliding underneath to find the scars on the left side of his body, his muscles twitching under your caress.

“Y/N, I’m about to lose control,” he growled as your nail grazed over a sensitive nipple. Biting your bottom lip, he continued to unbutton his shirt from where you had stopped. “Before I shift, I want to hear you say it again. Please,” he begged you.

You smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. “I love you, Ignis Scientia.” Feeling particularly cheeky, you pulled at one of his suspenders and let it snap against his body. “Now shift and show me what you can do.”

A literal snarl burst from his throat and he pulled away from you, kicking off his shoes, and stripping as fast as he possibly could before he could fully shift. You knew he hated accidentally shredding his clothes with the long thin claws that formed at the tips of his fingers. Ears shifted to tawny tufts of fur, teeth elongated, and when he turned to look at you, his single eye that was normally opaque and light as the seafoam at Galdin Quay, was still opaque, but now a bright turquoise blue. His long and lithe form looked like the ancient statues of heroes and legends, chiseled from pure marble with his hard cock standing at attention, purple from arousal, the base swelled with his knot, precum dripping from the tip.

With a sharp bellow, Ignis pounced on you, pulling your legs up so you slid down on the couch to where your hips were pulled up, your neck resting at the base between the back and seat, arms reaching up to hold onto the wooden base of the back. Sharp claws pricked gently at your hips, shifting you to where Ignis could slowly press his leaking cock into your cunt. “Hold on tight,” was all the warning you got before he thrust hard and deep within you, pressing himself almost all the way inside you, his knot the only part not inside you yet. You screamed and moaned as Ignis angled both yours and his hips so the tip of his cock would rub against your g spot, grinding against you slowly, stimulating both the spot inside you and your clit. You arched your back, gripping the back of the couch. You swore that if you were just a little bit stronger you could actually tear the piece of wood from the couch you were gripping it so hard.

And then he began thrusting in and out of you, slowly at first, then harder and deeper and faster with each cant of his hips against yours. Part of you wanted to cover your mouth, knowing that this area of the Citadel was much less soundproofed than where you usually spent heats. But you knew Ignis would disapprove and punish you and you wanted to cum again, your second orgasm quickly climbing to the peak again. 

“That’s a good kitten; keep on moaning for me. Unh, oh yes just like that,” Ignis’ baritone voice encouraging and praising you as you closed your eyes, stars blinking against the black of your lids. “Just a little more…” 

A grunt, a moan, a hard thrust and then you were being stretched to your full capacity, Ignis finally bottoming out inside of you as your cunt pulsed against his knot. Now that he was completely inside you, he pulled you up, your chests flush to each other and laid down on the couch. Face to face you kissed each other, teeth grazing lips and drawing blood on both sides, tongues caressing the small wounds as you ground against one another. “Cum for me, my kitten,” Ignis rumbled into your ear, his thumb finding your clit and massaging small circles around it. “Let me hear you mewl for me, my darling Y/N. My love…”

White flashed before your eyes as your second orgasm in the last few minutes washed over you, your walls fluttering and clenching around his cock. Ignis grunted and let out a low moan as he began his release into you, apparently just following you over the crest of orgasm as well. The pulsing of his cock inside you drew out your orgasm even longer to the point where when you came back to the world, your body was shaking almost violently so, Ignis holding you tight to his chest, rubbing soothing circles into your back.

Sex with Ignis had always been wonderful but this time it was different. There were emotions involved now and you gently kissed him, before resting your head in the crook of his neck. Once your limbs stopped shaking, you felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over you. Ignis was able to sense your fatigue and spoke soothingly in your ear. “Rest up darling. It’s going to be a long week.” Hesitating for a second, he continued, “Though before you fall asleep, I do have a quick question for you.”

“Mmm?” you mumbled, already halfway gone.

“What are your thoughts on being tied up?”

 

Over the next few days, you and Ignis explored different forms of bondage. The rest of the first day, he’d bound your arms and legs to each corner of the large four poster bed in his chambers, only untying you to change positions or to allow you to eat. You honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that Ignis was super prepared ahead of time, the leather cuffs on your wrists and ankles of the finest quality available. He’d even suggested that you didn’t need to wear the cuffs in the short breaks between sessions but you’d insisted on keeping them on, liking the idea they gave you of possession.

Currently, you were tied up with red rope, intricate patterns crisscrossing your breasts and stomach, your arms bound behind you, hands meeting in the center of your back. Ignis lay behind you, his fingers plucked and teased at your breasts and peaked nipples, his swollen cock thrusting up into your hands. Slowly, one of his hands started moving south, reaching the apex of your thighs and deliberately avoiding the one place you wanted him to touch you most. Whining and arching your back as much as you could while being bound, you felt him press his lips to your neck, sharp teeth grazing against your pulse.

“You want me to touch you there, kitten?” he growled lowly in your ear. You moaned in response but got a quiet ‘tsk tsk’ in return. “Now, now. That’s not an answer. Use your words this time; do you want me to touch your clit?”

You were so worked up and could barely speak through gasping breaths, nearly sobbing from anticipation. You begged, “Please touch me! Ignis, gods above I need you…” You punctuated your words with a tight squeeze of your hands over the shaft of his cock, eliciting a sharp exhalation of breath from Ignis, his fingers pinching your nipple in punishment.

“Kitten, you are testing my patience right now.” His fingers moved away from the inside of your thighs, grazing his claws along your hip to your ass, removing his cock from your hands. You felt his hand lift your thigh and you angled your hips back, knowing he was about to penetrate you once again. His cock slid along your folds but he made no move to insert himself into you. Letting out a loud wail, you tried to press down on him, but his grip on your leg and chest prevented you from wiggling against him.

“Don’t you forget, Y/N - I’m the one in control here,” he hummed into your ear as he slowly pressed his cock into you, your cunt slick with your arousal and his seed from the last coupling you shared. You both shuddered as he gradually pressed his entire cock and knot inside you, bottoming out, pressing right against your cervix. You tried to move against him, but Ignis quickly dropped your leg and wrapped his arm around your stomach, keeping you pinned and unable to move.

You let out an anguished sob, desperate for more stimulation before you heard Ignis speak again. 

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“...what?”

“Tell me who you belong to, Y/N, and I’ll move,” he stated. “In fact, to sweeten the deal, I’ll touch you where you most desire me.”

Turning your head to look at him, you watched as he planted soft kisses on your shoulder. Ignis had never been possessive of you before. Dirty talk and debauched words were common, but he’d never asked this of you before. But by the Astrals, it was the most arousing thing knowing he wanted to claim you in this way.

Throwing your head back, fully exposing your neck to him, you moaned as loud as you could. “You, Ignis. I belong to you and no one else. Please, love...I need you to move. I’m yours...I’m yours, al-”

He cut you off with a deep and passionate kiss, finally grinding his hips against you, the feeling of his cock inside you making you keen into his mouth. Ignis broke the kiss and shifted both of his hands to your hips, left hand clawing at the swell of your ass, while his right slid under you and found the small nub that made you see stars every time he swirled his finger around it. You were so worked up that you immediately fell over the precipice of your orgasm, shaking and twitching against your bonds that without them, you knew you would only be able to thrash wildly in the throes of your climax.

Ignis kept grinding his cock inside you, whispering and moaning in equal turns, “Mine, mine, mine. You belong to me and only me. No other man will ever make you feel this good.” Somewhere in the back of his rational mind, he was terribly embarrassed that those words were spilling from his lips. He’d never thought he could be described as possessive but obviously, instinct had taken over and proved him otherwise. And right now, he was far too gone to care. The sounds you were making, the smell of your arousal and climax, the twitching of your body against his; it was all too much and as your walls clenched against him once more, he roared as his climax pulsed into you, his seed filling you up and overflowing out of you. He could smell his own orgasm spilling out of you and he made a mental note to make sure to press as much as he could back into you when he was finished.

Lazily, he wrapped his arms around your midsection, nuzzling his head into the junction of your neck and shoulder. “My apologies, Y/N. I’m...not quite sure what came over me there.”

Your mind felt slightly adrift like your brain was floating slightly outside your head but you were able to comprehend his words. Had your hands been freed of your bonds, you would have reached for his face to caress his cheek, but all you could do was place the flat of your palm against his stomach, attempting to make it feel as reassuring as possible. “It’s fine, Ignis. That was...unexpected but hot. In fact, I definitely liked it.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding, Ignis pressed a light kiss to your cheek. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“A little sore admittedly, but nothing too pressing at the moment, dear.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah a bit,” you yawned slightly.

Nuzzling his nose into your hair he mumbled quietly, “Okay. Give me a few minutes and the knot will shrink. Then I’ll untie you and we can sleep for a short while.”

You smirked a little before responding, a note of laughter in your voice, “At least until your refractory period is over and then we do this all over again.”

You saw him arch an eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. “Is that a complaint, dear?”

“Never.” 

“Good,” he replied with a yawn of his own. Fighting to stay awake, he made another mental note to discuss the possibility of making you his mate permanently, when you both woke up. Truly and forever marking you as his and no one else’s.


End file.
